Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie
Five Nights at Freddy's (known as: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Movie) is an upcoming, Horror film based off the video game series of the same name. The movie will be directed by Gil Kenan and produced by Roy Lee, Seth Grahame-Smith and David Katzenbergthe. June 8, 2018 Is The Release Date. Plot After several disastrous dark tragedies and being shut down several times and left to rot, a young man named Mike Schmidt, the former night guard security at the new reopened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who is struggling through life with his wife Jessie and his son Markus after the disappearance of his younger son Finn at the pizzeria years ago. Mike keeps guard of the pizzeria’s essential animatronics mascot characters, unknowingly knows the animal animatronics come to life late at night, possessed by the spirits of children who were brutally murdered, lifeless, murderous, with an uncontrollable desire of bloodlust and revenge for what happened to them. Mike continues to return to Freddy's pizzeria to search for his other son who went missing, He explores the place only to find his son has turned into a monster. He is left alone to confront these maimed, disfigured, revengeful animatronics and the monster that's no longer his son..will this night be his last? Cast Actors *Charlie Pacheco as Mike Schmidt *Scott Cawthon as Phone Guy *Grey Delisle as Jessie Schmidt *Logan Grove as Markus Schmidt *Fred Tatasciore as Cody Moad/The Puppet *Bruce Campbell as Finn Schmidt/Freddy *Jessica McDonald as Emma Matthews/Chica *Scott Menville as Foxy The Pirate Fox *Dan Russell as Stuart Poolman/Bonnie *Lewis Black as Marve Coope/Golden Freddy *Mr. Lawrence as Henry/FFP Manager *Mic Graves as Jeremy Fitzgerald *Steven Blum as Fritz Smith * Harrison Ford as William Afton/Purple Guy (Main Antagonist) Animatronics (Voices) *Patrick Seitz as Foxy The Pirate *Khary Payton as Freddy Fazbear *Tara Strong as Chica *Kerry Shale as Bonnie *Greg Cipes as Golden Freddy *Doug Walker as The Puppet *Hugo Harold-Harrison as Springtrap *Jim Cummings as Phantom Freddy *Ed Boon as Phantom Foxy *Charlie Adler as Phantom Bonnie *Katie Crown as Phantom Chica *Peter Cullen as Nightmare Freddy *Kevin Michael Richardson as Toy Freddy *Dee Bradley Baker as Toy Bonnie *Teresa Gallagher as Toy Chica *Naomi McDonald as The Mangle *Jim Parsons as Balloon Boy *Nightmare *Nightmare Fredbear *Nightmarionne *Nightmare Foxy *Nightmare Mangle *Plushtrap *Nightmare Balloon Boy *Ennard *Funtime Foxy *Bon-Bon *Circus Baby *Funtime Freddy *Bidybabs *Ballora *Minireenas Characters * Mike Schmidt - A young man struggling in life with his family, takes ahold of a job as a night security guard at the new current Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after being shut down several times years ago, unaware of it’s dreadful murderous past. * Scott Cawthon - A Former employee of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. After the event Scott was believed to be the murderer, until after further inspection into the incident, the accusation turned out to be false. * Jessie Schmidt - Mikes wife. * Markus Schmidt - Mikes son. * Cody Moad - Cody Moad, the child who was cruelly murdered at Fredbear's Diner years before the current Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the first victim of the murderer who died before the major incident. Possessing the puppet, he tried to stop anymore children from being hurt but failed to do so when the murderer disguised as one of the mascots. * Finn Schmidt - Finn was the young brother of Markus and Mike's son, who was the first child to disappear. His soul ended up inside Freddy. * Emma Matthews -The second victim, and the second child to disappear her soul possessed Chica, she always had a fondness for pizza, which is why Chica always says "Let's Eat!" * Jonathan Dilworth - The "crying child" bullied by his brother and his friends, Tormented and haunted by what he has seen, and constantly has horrific nightmares of the animatronic characters. He has a strong bond, particularly with Freddy/Golden Freddy. * Charlie '- The crying child's sister, who is murdered by one of the animatronics and her soul enters "Baby". *'Stuart Poolman- Always seen playing music, this kid's soul went into Bonnie. * Marve Coope -Henry Coope's brother, whose soul possessed Golden Freddy. * Henry Coope - The owner of Freddy Fazbears Pizza and creator of the beloved animatronics. * William Afton - William Afton is the co-founder of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzza and Henry's partner, he is also the murderer who framed a few people for being the murderer. (Jeremy Fitzgerald, Scott Cawthon, and Fritz Smith). Production Release the names Marketing Home media Soundtrack Five Nights At Freddy's- TheLivingTombstone Die in a Fire-The Living Tombstone It's Been So Long-The Living Tombstone I Got No Time-The Living Tombstone Break My Mind-DAgames Left Behind-DAgames Unfixable-DAgames March Onward To Your Nightmare- Da Games Its Time To Die- DAgames I'm The Purple Guy-DAgames Just Gold-Mandopony Survive The Night-Mandopony Repair-Mandopony They Rise-Mandopony Noticed-Mandopony It's Me-TryHardNinja Follow Me-TryHardNinja Circus Of The Dead-TryHardNinja Turn Back-TryHardNinja Welcome Back-TryHardNinja Halloween At Freddy's-TryHardNinja The Puppet Song-TryHardNinja Goodbye-TryHardNinja Five Nights At Freddy's 4 Song-TryHardNinja Dream Your Dream-TryHardNinja Mangled-NateWantsToBattle This Is The End-NateWantsToBattle Home-NateWantsToBattle No More-NateWantsToBattle Salvaged-NateWantsToBattle Stay Away FromMe-NateWantsToBattle Nightmare-NateWantsToBattle The Finale-NateWantsToBattle Can you Survive-Reyzon Revenge-Reyzon Run, Run-Jorge Aguilar You Can't Escape Me-Jorge Aguilar The Final Chapter-Adam Hoek Tonight We're Not Alone- Ben Schuller Springtraps DEAR BROTHER - DAgames Not here all night-DAgames Category:Script Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Upcoming Films Category:2017 Category:Live-action films